Numb
by Supergirrl
Summary: Max was numb. My first MR fic,and a bit disturbing.[Mari]


Okay, this is my first Maximum Ride fic and my 22nd fic overall, but this is more disturbing and citrus-y than anything I have ever written. So, if you're under twelve, turn back now. Read it all the way through, and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Look at me."

Max stared at the concrete floor. She felt numb, and everything seemed blurred, like a dream. She couldn't believe this was happening. Ari had finally managed to kidnap her, and here she was, in some God forsaken wasteland with a big, hairy wolf.

To her credit, it had taken him four years to capture her. She was eighteen, and he eleven. Max was surprised that he was still alive, and capable of fighting. At this point, it really didn't matter.

Her suspicions had been confirmed when he had shoved an admittedly beautiful white gown into her hands and ordered her to change into it. After doing so (There was nothing else for her, resistance was futile.), she returned to the ugly all-gray room with inadequate lighting. What horrors would await her in this hellish place?

Seeing that she was not responding, Ari grabbed her face and jerked it towards him, forcing her to make eye contact. He hissed angrily at her, eyes filled with a bizarre combination of hatred and lust. "Turn around and face your fate, Maximum! A lifetime of this, of me, that's what awaits you."

She replied in a quiet, drained voice," We are to be married?"

He ignored her question, then began to fumble through a small box, apparently looking for something. After a few seconds, he came up with two simple golden rings that anyone could recognize as wedding bands. He gave her a smile that could be best described as a leer and whispered," Of course, Maxy.", using the name he had called her back at the School.

Some of her old self, the sarcastic and fiery Max, resurrected itself long enough to say dryly," Forgive my ignorance, but aren't witnesses and priests required for a wedding to be legal?"

He laughed bitterly. "You're never seeing another person again besides me.

Max's blood froze. He couldn't be serious. She studied his twisted face carefully, and realized that he was probably telling the truth. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to have to think about what came next.

Ari's face fell as he saw Max flinch and turn away. She looked so sad, like she had abandoned hope. He didn't like seeing her like that. Max looked better smiling and happy, or peaceful and serene. Not like this. She was like a shell of the person that he had fallen in love with so long ago. For a moment, he considered letting her go, and leaving her alone, so she could be happy. That thought disappeared almost immediately as he returned his gaze to her, in the wedding dress that looked as if it had been designed just for her. She looked as beautiful as she ever had, maybe more so. Age had only increased her beauty, and Ari was not giving up what he had worked so hard for without a fight.

He grabbed her wrist, turned her hand so the palm faced upwards, then dropped the ring onto her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a combination of pure hate and revulsion. They stared at each other for a solid minute, neither wanting to back down.

Ari finally hissed through clenched teeth," Put it on my finger."

She shook her head.

He held her shoulders and shook her. "Put it on my finger now, Maximum."

She ignored him completely. He sighed, and reached over to the table, which was the only piece of furniture aside from a bed that could barely fit two people. Ari lifted the loaded gun and brushed the hair away from her temple with his hand, stroked her cheek reverently, then placed the muzzle of the gun to the exposed skin.

Tears ran down her face as she slid the ring onto his finger, pushing it so hard that he hears his knuckle crack. Her voice broke as she stared up at him, her eyes full of malice. "I hate you." Smiling, he set the gun back down on the table.

He wiped several tears away with a single half-morphed claw. "I'm sure you'll feel differently in a few days, Maxy."

While cradling her left hand that was so small to him in his own, he brought the ring to his lips, kissed it, and gently slid it onto her finger. Ari whispered," I love you, Maximum Ride.". Ari dropped her hand, and tangled his own in her hair, pulling her up against him as he kissed her.

Ari's mouth was rough against Max's, and his kiss was desperate and hard. He was pushing her back towards the bed, she tried to brace her legs but he was pushing too hard. She flinched when her knees hit the side of the bed, and Ari's large, hairy hands moved from her hair to her back, and began to clumsily unfasten the hooks that held her dress on.

He released her mouth and began to kiss her neck, biting and licking every inch of her now-tender skin. Ari finally succeeded in undoing the back of the dress, and he groaned against her collarbone as the gown opened and his rough hands met soft flesh.

Max felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. Those hands were running over someone's body, but not her's. That dress was falling off someone's shaking form, but not her's. Something hard was pressed up against someone's body, but not her's. And come tomorrow, the knife would be cutting someone else's wrists, not her's. She would be free, and could join the flock in heaven, hell, or purgatory, she didn't care.

Max was numb.

* * *

What did I tell you? It's creepy. Review, peeps.

O.G.


End file.
